Problem: The circles whose equations are $x^2 + y^2 - 4x + 2y - 11 = 0$ and $x^2 + y^2 - 14x + 12y + 60 = 0$ intersect in the points $A$ and $B.$  Compute the slope of $\overline{AB}.$
Solution: Subtracting the given equations, we get
\[10x - 10y - 71 = 0.\]Note that $A$ and $B$ must satisfy this equation, which is conveniently a line, so this equation represents line $AB.$  We see that the slope is $\boxed{1}.$